Close the Door, Please!
by baektoyeol
Summary: Baek dan Yeol in 'action' . Drabble .


Author POV

"Huaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun yang menggema di seluruh penjuru dunia. . eh penjuru dorm.

"Wae Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung menuju Baekyeol's room

Baekhyun menggunakan handuk yang ia pasang sembarangan, menampakkan milky skin miliknya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung merasa 'sempit'.

"Yeollie! Yeollie! Ituu…!" Baekhyun langsung berlari memeluk lengan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berlari marathon.

"Emm? Wae Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol tetapi matanya masih memandang ke tubuh Baekhyun

"Ada Kecoaaaaaaak! Cepat bunuh! Kecoak tadi ngintipin aku mandi!"

"MWOO?! Beraninya kecoak itu! Hiyaaa! Yang boleh mengintip Baekhyun mandi cuma aku!" Chanyeol langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membantai habis-habisan kecoak itu.

Setelah terjadi pembunuhan tersebut, Chanyeol membuang kecoak itu. Lalu Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekyeol.

Baekhyun masih terengah-engah. Shock atas kehadiran kecoak tadi. Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

"Gomawooo. Baby." kata Baekhyun

"Hadiah.." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, lalu memejamkan matanya.

CHUU.. Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Baekki.. kenapa cuma di pipi?"

"Lalu kamu ingin hadiah apa Yeol?"

"Aku ingin Baekki."

"Yeollie PERVERT!" Baekhyun lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan mandinya yang terganggu oleh kecoak tadi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh namja yang ia cintai ke dalam pelukannya dan membuang handuk yang dari tadi menutupi bagian bawah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut. Kemudian Chanyeol menjilati bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tahu itu adalah kebiasaan namjachingunya, langsung membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol bermain dengan lidahnya. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar ke leher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nggghh.. Yeollie.." Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, meminta waktu untuk bernafas.

Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir manis Baekhyun. Beralih pada leher Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak ia beri tanda.

"Aaaahh.. Yeoll.. aaahh.."

Chanyeol segera mendorong Baekhyun ke ranjang mereka dan segera Chanyeol menerkam Baekhyun. Bibirnya masih menempel pada leher Baekhyun tetapi tangannya sudah meraba-raba nipple Baekhyun. Suara desahan Baekhyun semakin keras membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat. Chanyeol melepas kaosnya. Lalu Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. menciumnya lebih panas.

"Aaahh.. Yeolli.. lepas..kan celanamuuh.." desah Baekhyun begitu junior miliknya yang sudah menegang tanpa sehelai benangpun, menggesek junior Chanyeol yang pastinya sudah menegang hanya saja terhalang celana.

Tapi Chanyeol ingin menggoda Baekhyun lebih lama, sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri sudah tidak tahan tetapi melihat Baekki memohon itu sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Chanyeol memegang pangkal junior Baekhyun dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ch-Chanyeol don't tease please."

Saat kepala junior Baekhyun mengeluarkan pre-cum Chanyeol menjilat ujung junior Baekhyun seperti lolipop.

"Ngggh Chanyeol, just fuck me."

Chanyeol kembali memposisikan dirinya menghadap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah lemas seperti tidak bertulang karena 'treatment' dari Chanyeol

"Sweet just like you Baek." ucap Chanyeol saat menelan pre-cum Baekhyun yang berada di mulut dan jarinya.

Baekhyun langsung meletakkan tangannya ke tengkuk Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat sehingga Baekhyun bisa menciumnya dengan panas.

"Aaaah" Baekhyun mendesah saat dia merasakan cum nya sendiri saat lidahnya dan lidah Chanyeol bertemu.

"HYUUUUUUNGG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menuju ke sumber suara yang berada di pintu kamar mereka, melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah membulatkan matanya O.O lebih lebar dari biasanya

"Ada apa?" Seketika Kai, Suho, Sehun berada di belakang Kyungsoo, melihat dengan jelas 'pertunjukan' apa yang Kyungsoo tonton. Sedangkan yang ditonton masih membatu di posisi mereka.

"HUWAAAAAAAAHH!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga terjatuh ke lantai, lalu langsung berguling ke arah berlainan, mengambil selimut dan berlari ke kamar mandi

"HIYAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA KALIAN MENONTON ADEGAN PANASKU DENGAN BAEKKI !"

BLAM

Chanyeol lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekyeol.

"HIYAAA! SIAPA SURUH MELAKUKAN ITU TANPA MENUTUP PINTU KALIAN! DASAR DONGSAENG PABO!" teriak Suho dari luar

"Hyu..ng" Kai langsung menarik lengan baju Kyungsoo lalu menuju kamar mereka

Sedangkan Sehun dan Suho hanya berdoa semoga couple mereka alias Luhan dan Lay ada di sini sekarang juga.

Chanyeol?

Chanyeol sekarang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang di kunci oleh Baekhyun dari dalam. Baekhyun menolak untuk membiarkankan Chanyeol masuk karena Chanyeol teledor tidak menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Baek.. Buka pintunya.."

"Tidak akan! Karenamu semuanya melihat hal tadi, mau aku taruh mana wajahku?! Haiiih Chanyeol pabo."

"Mianhae Baek.. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku belum menutup pintunya.. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi.."

"Tidak mau! Hukumannya Yeoli tidak akan mendapat jatah selama satu minggu!" Bagi Chanyeol, seminggu seperti sepuluh tahun.

"ANDWAEEE!"

.

.

.

HAHAAAHAAA apa yang udah aku tulis,. pendek ya, soalnya ini cuma drabble sih, selingan lagi nggak ada kerjaan ya udah deh nulis beginian (ketahuan perv nya dah ). Review nya yaa XD


End file.
